Symbiote Conquest 2
by RRC 08
Summary: Continuation of the Symbiote Conquest by Sgt. M00re. Spiderman's gone rogue, with an army of symbiotes at his command, hellbent on conquering the world. He might just pull it off. First story ever, please be kind n also read and review! Dark/Evil/Symbiote Spiderman and Black Cat. I'm working the story with him. All rights to the cover goes to kiarou of DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"YES" Regular speech

_"Master"_ Symbiote speech

'Think' Thought

'_Done'_ Telepathic speech

**(Hey)** Author's note

Chapter: 1, Prologue

TVs all over the planet were broadcasting about only one thing.

"Symbiotes are breaking out. First New York, now it's everywhere. The White House is planning on acting fast but who knows if they can be stopped?" Reported Rachel, who was a Channel 8 reporter.

Meanwhile at the whitehouse, things were going wild.

"Mr. President, We need to act fast or else the world will be in the wrong hands. Strikes are rolling out in over 150 Countries including Russia, China, and India." Reported the Defence Secretary, Mr. John Cumberbatch.

"As the fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. is down, we need to find a new fucking method to defeat them. Nobody is gonna fucking help you out to roll out plans and you will have to implement them by yourselves… Fuck IT! Does anybody here fucking know that they are immune to anything in this goddamn bullshit planet?! ?" answered Mr President, who was emotionally going violent.

"I saw on MeTube **(LMFAO!)** that symbiotes being defeated using fires… But we would need a hell lot of fuel…" answered a guy of mid-age who was one of the escorts of Mr. President.

But little did they know that Spidey has it all predicted and brought out changes in both himself and his symbiotes or say his country… Who knows, maybe they'll have a weakness. Everybody do, don't they? Or are they really immune to everything?

**Author Note: Hey guys.. I'm SldCvr… I'm new here... So I have took the permission and also working with him, I have brought you Symbiote Conquest 2… Still don't have it planned it all out… but hoping your best feedback…**

**UPDATE 1: I have made the conversation change and some minor modifications. No major story changers so read again only if you want, no compulsion.**


	2. Chapter 2: Feels Good To Be Back

"YES" Regular speech

_"Master"_ Symbiote speech

'Think' Thought

'_Done'_ Telepathic speech

**(Hey)** Author's note

Chapter: 2, Feels Good to Be Back…

At Symbiote Headquarters which was previously Stark Tower.

"His highness, the countries are all joining forces and rolling out on a plan for taking out on us.. They have planned for the nukes… But luckily they still don't know that we've immunised from most of our weakness except for the high pitched voices..." Tinkerer reports to his master.

"That's good… I'm still thinking about the voice part, but for the time being, I need a suit… A suit which covers every knowledge we've gained through our journey till here…" Spidey answered.

"That'll include brute force, most brilliant artificial intelligence, hard shelled suit, connection all over the world by tapping the network, laser eyes, fire beams, ice beams, uni-beams…"

"Shapeshifting, telepathy, targeting system, faked clones and adamantium claws. Yes… now I know this would take time but with the knowledge we've gained, but I've calculated that it should be about a week or so. Right?"

"Yes, your highness. I could complete this by the time you've taken control over the United States."

"That should do it…"

Breaking News broadcasting out to all networks available in the entire planet.

"Riots have broken out in all major countries… but now the United States are being invaded by the massive symbiote forces who is controlled by none other than our friendly or rather symbiotic neighbourhood Spider-Man…" Says Caroline, a Channel 7 Reporter.

"Major cities including California and Las Vegas have been already invaded with no one left dead but infected. People are advised to not have any contact with the people in these areas as they are trying to tap the communication systems." Says Kate, a Channel 9 Reporter.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in America, the symbiotes are setting up stations, which will improve the efficiency of Spidey's rule. He has some plans to make a country with his dictatorship.

"Hurry up you bitches, only two more stations and this country is ours.."

And as these symbiotes go on working to set up stations for communications and proper order among the symbiotes... With Spider-Man in rule, America is sure to have a strict rule…

After a while…

"That's the last of 'em. Good job. Now get going. We have a lot of work left out on Central Park. His Majesty wants it complete by midnight." X-23 concluded her work.

'_Master, the stations have been set up. America is now all ours_.' She reported her master.

'It feels good to be back… _Good_ _job, Laura. Now get to Private Headquarters for your reward.'_

"_Yes, master." _Feeling hormones enraging throughout her young sexy body, X-23 thought of the night she is going to enjoy.

Underground in the Baxter Building lies the highly protected base. Felicia and Sue's babies are to be protected. Moon Knight and a horde of symbiotes highly guard this area and it's the world's best kept secret. Spidey goes to visit his love.

"Hey there, babe." Spidey came into the room and said alluringly.

" My love, I've been missing you." Felicia answered in a sexy way as always.

They kissed passionately and their symbiotes tries to bond together in a cocoon, but spidey pulls back.

"You've missed the fun. America is now under our hands. We need to setup our country before Ben is born. By the way, I'm setting up a suit for myself, so if anything goes wrong.." Spidey is cut-off by Felicia.

"Oh love. That won't be necessary as we are protected very well. I've heard that Sue is gonna have a girl." Answered Felicia who was feeling ecstatic with the pregnancy.

"Yeah? I didn't hear that. I'll go check on her now." And with that Spidey kisses Felicia again but this time, he did it more passionately.

With that he exits the room, and slowly walked to Sue's block.

"Hey there, love." Answered Sue, who was very happy that her love returned.

Spidey inserted his tongue into Sue who moans ecstatically.

" Hey sweetheart… Look about the girl, we need a queen along with Ben for our land when we leave, and I think our kid will do the thing."

"Anything which suits you, suits me. What will we name her?"

" How about…."

Spidey was interupted by his mind which was recieving a telepathic call.

'_Sorry to disturb you, Master, but our suit some need some modifications.'_ Tinkerer said, who was working on the suit which was meant for the master.

' _Yeah tell…' _Spidey answered a bit angrily.

'_To combine super strength with quick reflexes and fast locomotion, we would need a DNA's which can transform into any being'_

'_So you're saying we would need Mystique's DNA, right? But how will we find her?'_

' _With Xavier's DNA, we could modify a catling, thus making a Mutant Finder.'_

'_Okay then. Let's start that project right away. I'm coming now.'_

'_Yes, Master.' _And with that Spidey cuts off the call.

" Sue, I gotta go. Moon Knight's on duty, so if you want anything just ask him." Spidey who was already thinking of plans to take down Mystique.

"Take care, my love." Answered Sue who was a bit sad due to the brief conversation.

With that Spidey leaves the secluded area.

'_Hey Tinky, I want a Mobile for movement… I don't like swinging everywhere. It's just bullshit being a king and stuff…'_

' _I have just the thing, master. I'll show you the blueprints when you reach here, master.' _Tinkerer answered who was looking at the Iron Man's last suit he ever wore, The Bleeding Edge suit.

With America in Spidey's hand, now the world or the whole universe is going to tremble before him… but what lies ahead of this, No one knows… But the world has something else planned for America, with a great weapon in hand…

**Author Note: Hey guys... So my first chapter's complete… Would like some suggestions on the writing style... And I would also need the name for Sue's baby too. I have planned the plot till chapter 4, but need some ideas about other characters and other dimensions. Do review…**

**UPDATE 1: I have made the conversation change and some minor modifications. No major story changers so read again only if you want, no compulsion.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

"Yes" Regular speech

_"Master"_ Symbiote speech

'Think' Thought

'_Done'_ Telepathic speech

**(Hey)** Author's note

Chapter: 3, Nightmare.

At some secluded U. N. Somewhere very farway from America..

"They've conquered all of the continent! This is fucking ruthless.. We need to act fast.. The wolverine project.." someone cuts off Mr. President. A guy with a helmet and a blue figure comes in front of Mr. President.

"You all are puny. We need something more than the Wolverine to take them out.."

"And who the fuck are you to cut me off? Huh?" Furiously speaking, Mr. President.

"I am Magneto. I am your only hope at defeating that monster. Now to formulate a plan, we need to work together. But I have some conditions."

"Give me one reason to trust you."

"You are just a puny human with no power. Now, my dear darling, bring in the blueprints."

"Here are the layouts. We need all of the firepower required. This machine is going to send out a high pictched wave into the continent powerful enough that if either may kill the host or if lucky enough detach from the symbiote and become human once again." Mystique showing many papers and layouts.

"We've got all the resources we have left. China and India are the only other countries which may have other potential energy sources. Bring in the telecommunications, we need to gather all intel and resources we have."

"Now now.. Lets talk business. I want a private R&amp;D lab with Wolverine in it and I will choose who will work with me. Also I will terminate anyone who stands in my progress. Clear?"

"Wait. This means you've full power across everything and.." Magneto pulls the belt of his pants and tears off his manhood brutally that blood smears across Mr. President's room.

"Anyone else? As expected. Now, hurry up. We've got to start working as soon as possible…"

As days pass by, Magneto and his men start building on what the call the The Larynx. The Larynx when launched should pull out a high pitched wave, so strong that all the glasses may shatter off too.. But this was necessary. This high pitched wave may be the only chance at getting the you-know-who. But who knew, Magneto could be planning other things with the machine.

Wolverine was the lab-rat. He was put through the worst of tortures. The shrills and noises tore out all the brain cells, removing his ability to have memories. He is now, what we may call the Nightmare. Magneto plans to unleash this beast unto America and this should keep the forces busy while the machine will start its initial stages of powering up. After the power up, all it needs is Magneto's mind power that will unleash the wave.

"Sir, the tests are ready." A worker of mid-age came and informed Magneto.

"Okay. Run the intial booting procedure. This should be our last test. After this the energy resource from Shanghai will power the carrier." Magneto feeling a bit of adrenaline in his brain.

Mystique, was running some simulations in her computer. She was finalising the attack procedures, code-named 'Black Swan'. Black Swan consisted of a bio warfare. The virus with the shrills should be able to make symbiotes turn against Spider-Man and in control of Magneto. After this, the country will be in their hands. But only they both knew what they were gonna do after that.

At the R&amp;D Lab, the final v0.98661 Delta program was going to initiate.

"Start count-down." Shouted a scientist.

Magneto was present in this, but inspite all of the noises, his attention was into the room. The room which contained a test subject, Nightmare. If this works properly, Magneto in the last procedure should feel a pain in his brain, sensing that a Level 93 Mutant is near.

"Ignition!" and all of the lights in the building started to flicker. Growls and shouts of Nightmare was to be heard all over the building. Everyone including Mystique stopped all of her works and stared at the beast.

The computer showed 74% complete. The next step was the one where the shrills were inserted. High sound resistant glasses were imported from India so that this will resist the breakage of the glass.

The shrills were inserted and the mutant started to shout which was not only visible but also audible, and the glasses started to vibrate.

"This going unstable. Sir, we should stop now.. The machines are over-heating, the glasses are going to shatter." Shouted a scientist.

"Don't you do a fucking thing! I am in control..!" Answered furiously Magneto, which had his veins popped out his hands.

The Nightmare's body became larger. The muscles grew wider. His eyes became red and the black gooey symbiotic skin had turned hard. The thick hair started to grow longer and his nails were getting sharper and longer. His adamantium claws became sharper and longer and his growls started becoming more shrilled and powerful.

A hard headache threw Magneto into shouting in the room. Mystique came running and called his name.. Magneto started going wild and so did the Nightmare. The computer showed 98% percent and Magneto couldn't contain the pain in his head. He shouted so hard that Mystique moved back frightened. Nightmare shouted once more, but this time the glass broke. The sound killed all of the scientists leaving Nightmare, Mystique and an unconcious Magneto. The computer showed 100% just before it broked it screen. The sound stopped. Mystique was lying on the ground. Nightmare stood still inside the test subject's room. v0.98661 Delta has completed and was a success, but had some sacrifices. Nightmare now started charging towards the unconcious Magneto.

**Thats it. Another chapter completed. Sorry for taking this long. I had to study for my exams. Now onwards, every two weeks, I'll post a chapter. Do review, and thanks to **NeoTyson** and **deliriouz2468 **for their reviews.** **I've got the name for Sue's baby, so thank you again for the suggestion, **deliriouz2468. **Stay tuned for some hot action in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pleasure

"Yes" Regular speech

_"Master"_ Symbiote speech

'Think' Thought

'_Done' _Telepathic speech

**(Hey) **Author's note

Chapter: 4, Pleasure.

Laura was lying in the bed naked for her master to come to back to her after his work for he promised her something...

The doors opened to the Private Quarters of Spidey, and he came in. His symbiote form resided and his large 14 inch came outside, erect. He jumped into the master bed and their lips locked each other. He inserted his snake-like tongue inside her throat and made her moan like never before.

Peter grabbed hold of both her boobs and bit both the nipples...

"Aah… Aah..."

"You feeling something there?"

"Keep on going master... Don't stop."

He went for the pussy which was dripping with liquid... and sucked it like a pro... She squirted and Peter cleaned it like it never happened... with his mouth…

And now he inserted his giant cock inside her and she moaned... She kept on the heat coming... After about a 15 rounds... he stepped back… Now it was her turn to give him back what she owed.

Laura took the 14-inch tool in her hand and rubbed it... She started slowly... after a while the tempo increased... Peter was in pleasure after a day's full of work... After a while... Laura made his cock cum like a flood... she drank it... and they slept together...

The next morning, Peter woke up to a call from Tinkerer...

'_Master, sorry to disturb you but we've got some problem...'_

'_Yeah... Go on...' _Peter answered feeling disturbed...

'_We've detected some strange symbiote movement out in the Antarctica... and it's not one of ours... We still don't know what it is or how it occurred there... Maybe it could be a defect in the system...'_

'_Maybe? It is a defect, you asshole... The Venom was murdered... with my own hands... and how in the hell do you think there's another Symbiote form out there? Fuck off...!'_

'_Sorry, master... I'll do what I can to fix...'_

Peter woke up from the bed... His symbiote covered up his lower body... He thought about what Tinkerer said... He then suited up... and went for the Security Headquarters. **(Which is the underground of Central Park) **

Natasha greeted Spidey… and they both shared a deep kiss before entering the room. He asked her to bring in the Officials... The Officials were a group of members who were appointed power among people like a parliamentary system consisting Tinkerer, Ms. Marvel, She-Hulk, Kitty, Ice-Man, Night Crawler, Luke Cage, Electro and Moon Knight who was suspended for duty.

"Right away, master." Answered the beautiful Natasha Romanoff who was now the Director of the Security department of the Uni-Earth Govt. The Uni-Earth Government is what Spidey is planning to have once they have established rule all over the world and as Peter would say "To give powers among symbiotes and for a perfect living, there must be a government..."

"If we are going to establish the rule over the world, we must infect it and kill those who wouldn't turn. For that... we need to formulate a plan... Here Tinkerer has formulated a plan which includes an army like we've never had before. Tinkerer... Its better understood when you say it..."

"Thank you, master. Now... From what I gather, most of the leaders are grouped together somewhere near Antarctica deep underground, formulating a plan to kill us... Also, Magneto and Mystique are still out there, and recent data shows that they too are either held in Antarctica or they are helping them destroy us. Either way, this plan which I've formulated should get to them before they get to us..."

"Yeah... Tinky... We all don't have time... just get to the plan already..." Answered a boredom stricken Spidey…

"Sorry master. Now... what I've got is that we go underground. That is the best way to defeat them conservatively… We send in a horde ahead of us to scout, then we take them out… Also, by this time, our Mark III of Sym-Suit should be ready, so master… You should be all set by now, the others, we need well preparation and improvement in our tactics… Then, Magneto… Master should be able to take him out with the Sym-suit… That's pretty much it…"

"Bravo! Well… Guys… We should be all set by two days, we move in the day after tomorrow in the dawn… Now disperse…"

After the dispersion… Tinkerer went in to call Peter…

"Master, the Sym-suit is almost ready for tests and we are nearing Mark III… The Mark IV should be perfect for combat but since we still don't have Mystique's DNA, we should be able to put it only one mode… The mode is your choice… Heavy or Light…"

"Heavy… I'm light enough…"

"As you wish, master… Suit will be ready by the morning… and one more thing master, to cut contact from Asgard and its guardians… We need to freeze the bifrost… But that needs some our best men to sacrifice…" Spidey cuts him…

"And if it's not frozen, we will have to sacrifice all of our men… Do it…"

"Okay, master…"

"Also... look into the Symbiote movement out in the Antarctica we got this morning... Might be Magneto experimenting with one of our specimen and modded it so that we don't receive it."

"I've already done that master and that's the other thing I came to report... The sounds were intercepted and it seems like the host is powerful but controlled by an uninfected human being.. that could only be Magneto... who is powerful enough to control a symbiote... The symbiote seemed to have altered DNA, and the new DNA matched with Wolverine... It seems like we are going to improve our army in order to defeat Wolverine... Also Mystique should be taken out quietly because she have a tendency to runaway..."

"That is many things to digest... I'll see what I can plan to do..."

Peter then received a call…

'_Master, the Queen is in labour.'_

'_Am coming right away.' _And Peter jumped from the window of the building to swing off to the Baxter building…

Now that Ben's on his way coming, and plans set, the Uni-Government is going to be established on a large scale… but that means sacrifice… and sacrifice sometimes mean sorrow… Stay tuned for the arrival of The Nightmare and Mystique…

**That's it… One more chapter complete… Am still busy… but soon I'll put a list of people who have died, infected or alive and uninfected… That way you could understand a bit into the story...**


	5. Chapter 5: Infiltration

"Yes" Regular speech

_"Master"_ Symbiote speech

'Think' Thought

'_Done'_ Telepathic speech

**(Hey)** Author's note

Chapter: 5, Infiltration

Mr President was sitting there, in his presidential chair outside somewhere faraway, out from the reach of people, and symbiotes. Usually, by this time he would be reading the monthly economic expenditure of the White House, but now, things have changed. He was reading something else, something we usually don't see him reading…

**National Secret Security Agency, Arctic Division**

**12 August 2020 Report to Mr President**

**The following contains the list of people who have died, got infected or still alive. **

**Deaths**

**Nick Fury - Director of SHIELD**

**Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye - Registered Superhuman**

**Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man - Registered Superhuman**

**James Rhodes a.k.a. War Machine - Registered Superhuman**

**Reed Richards a.k.a. Mr Fantastic - Registered Superhuman**

**Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America - Registered Superhuman**

**Matt Murdock a.k.a. Daredevil - Vigilante**

**Daniel Rand a.k.a. Iron Fist - Vigilante**

**Anna Marie a.k.a. Rogue - Mutant **

**Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops - Mutant**

**Alison Crestmere a.k.a. Magma - Mutant**

**Hank McCoy a.k.a. Beast - Mutant**

**James Madrox a.k.a. Multiple Man - Mutant**

**Eddie Brock a.k.a. Venom - Criminal**

**Kletus Kasady a.k.a. Carnage - Criminal**

**Joseph a.k.a. Hammerhead - Criminal**

**Wilson Fisk a.k.a. Kingpin - Criminal**

**Mary Jane - Citizen (in relationship to Peter Parker)**

**Uninfected**

**Thor - Registered Superhero**

**Doctor Steven Vincent Strange - Registered Superhero**

**Bruce Banner a.k.a. Hulk - Registered Superhero **

**Erik Lehnsherr a.k.a. Magneto - Mutant**

**Raven Darkh****ö****lme a.k.a. Mystique - Mutant**

**George Tarleton a.k.a. M.O.D.O.K. - Criminal**

**Otto Gunther Octavius a.k.a. Doc. Ock - Criminal**

**Norman Osborn a.k.a. Green Goblin - Criminal**

**Doc. Doom a.k.a. Victor Von Doom - Criminal**

**Infected**

**Natasha Romanoff a.k.a. Black Widow - SHIELD Operative**

**Peter Parker a.k.a.** **Spider-Man - Registered Superhero**

**Sue Storm a.k.a. Invisible Woman - Registered Superhero**

**Carol Danvers a.k.a. Ms Marvel - Registered Superhero**

**Johnny Storm a.k.a. Human Torch - Registered Superhero**

**Benjamin Grimm a.k.a. The Thing - Registered Superhero**

**Carl Lucas a.k.a. Luke Cage - Registered Superhero**

**Marc Spector a.k.a. Moon Knight - Registered Superhero**

**Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Night Crawler - Registered Superhero **

**Robert Drake a.k.a. Ice Man - Mutant**

**Laura a.k.a. X-23 - Mutant**

**Shadow Cat a.k.a. Kitty Pryde - Mutant**

**Jean Grey a.k.a. Dark Phoenix - Mutant**

**Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm - Mutant**

**Jennifer Walters a.k.a. She-Hulk - Mutant**

**Felicia Hardy a.k.a. Black Cat - Criminal**

**Phineas Mason a.k.a. Tinkerer - Criminal**

**Aleksei Sytsevich a.k.a. Rhino - Criminal**

**Maxwell Dillion a.k.a. Electro - Criminal**

**Adrian Toomes a.k.a. Vulture - Criminal**

**This is what we have so far collected. Looking forward for more.**

**END OF DOCUMENT.**

The President was astonished to see the death toll and had a sweat rolling out from his forehead that they've lost many. He was getting up to call a meeting to discuss the matter of security, but the irony has done its part.

"Mr President, The Delta program has gone rogue. The facility's CCTV Cameras show that the Wolverine has got out and all others were found dead." Reported a Security Analyst.

"What the fuck!?... Send in all our best troops. We need to contain him as fast as possible. If this thing get out of control, then consider this a beginning to the next huge panic.

"Yes, sir!" and with that he ran out to the Telecommunications room.

Meanwhile, someplace a bit far away from the President's Hideout,

"Get the fuck away from me! Erik, Get UP!" Mystique was backing away from the fierce black creature standing in front of her. His body was muscular, and he stood a seven foot tall. His bones were made of adamantium and his mind was built for war. The perfect war machine biologically speaking.

"It's me Erik. I am now in Nightmare's conscious." Answered a shrill voice.

"What!? How the fuck did that happen?!" asked a confused Mystique.

"Before this test, I and the Lab Director inserted a chip in my brain and his. The director only wanted his freedom, nothing more than that and now I've given it to him. The chip was to make me control this beast but instead the program somehow got wrong and now I'm in his body. I've to get my body to safety before it gets dead or I'll be lost in this wretched beast forever.

"Right away, Erik. I'll call the Security from President's office. For now, you go inside the prison. After they've healed your body, we'll plan what to do next."

"I've it all planned, my dearest." And with that, they discuss something which they're going to execute shortly.

And after some while, the security guards came upon. Mystique quietly shape shifted into one of the guards and stayed low. Meanwhile, Nightmare got raged up and started stomping the guards and destroyed almost everything. By this time, she moved Erik's body to the nearest troop vehicle. The guards there recognized the body, they carried Erik's body back to President's Hideout.

"Sir, we've got the body. But the beast is going in rage. He is uncontrollable, and the casualties he is making is huge. We've got to retreat. Repeat, Asking permission for retreat. Over!"

"Permission denied. Get him down. We need it!" Answered the heavily pressured Major Rackham.

He once again he growled like the wolves, as high pitched as possible, making the soldiers fall down to earth. The beast was standing still, like it was nothing.

Mystique then stood up from her hiding place, and came to Nightmare.

"Love, we need to move to President's hideout. They contain the best Intel we could get about the symbiotes and their fucking master."

"Yes. You go and get one of the remaining jet planes running. I'll need to break in."

"Yes, dear."

Out there in the cold winds of the Arctic Ocean, the snow was falling heavily and through that, darted a Lockheed SR-71, lovingly called 'Blackbird' by the US Air-Force for it was the fastest jet ever built by mankind.

"President, we've an incoming blackbird. The Intel says that there were no remaining soldiers. Should we allow?" Asked Rackham.

"Yes! It might be a survivor, someone who made it back. Allow him."

"Yes, sir!"

"And wait. Is there any news with Erik's body?"

"Yes, sir. He'll be up and running within hours, sir. The machines are doing its best."

"Good. I need to have a good chat with that asshole."

And just after he had exited the door, President jumped out from the seat, there was a blast near the entrance. The jet arriving shot a missile powerful enough that heavily guarded walls were destroyed into dust and out there in the ground, an agile fierce creature was making up its way through the snow, destroying every possible thing he sees on his way. The Machine guns and cannons were nothing him. He was darting through the defensive systems wrecking things and creating havoc. His adamantium claws sliced through his hands, and with a symbiotic design, it was the sharpest blade ever to be yielded by a mutant. He sliced through the throats of the guards who were shooting at him and at the blackbird.

"Sir, I've got a lock on the blackbird. Requesting permission to engage."

"Permission granted. Bring that bitch down!" Major Rackham shouted from the corner of a building watching everything.

Sharp claws entered his stomach before he could even pull the trigger to shoot down the blackbird and his own blood splashed in his face. That was the last thing he had ever tasted before his death, and Colonel Michael Grande fell down on his knees.

In spite of all this fun, Erik was now having younger feelings. All he was thinking was to have sex with Raven after this base was infiltrated.

"What the fuck is going on? What is that thing?" Asked Mr President furiously.

"Sir! It seems like the beast Erik was testing on." Major Rackham answered to the panicking president.

"Shit! Who is on that plane? It seems to be helping…"

The door smashed open and black fierce looking beast with a sexy blue figure came inside.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The president asked his body trembling with fear.

"I'm Magneto and I need your thumb!" answered Erik.

"What? But… The body who is down there in the Med Bay?" Asked Rackham.

"That is also a part of me. The weapon X program I was working on had some issues so I thought why not embed it in me. Now give me authorisation to everything you know about those symbiotes."

"I'll never…" and just before he could answer Nightmare caught hold of both Rackham's and President's throat and banged them into the wall.

"Do what he says or… you know the drill… Don't you?" Answered Raven who was enjoying all this.

"I am not… emrgh..!" The president was struggling to breath.

Nightmare crushed Rackham's neck and his body went smashing through the window there, out in the cold. The wind started blowing at them.

"Okay… Okay! I'll give! Please! Let me go!" Answered the frightened President. He had never seen a man dying so close to him.

"The cold seems to work at him, I guess." Joked Raven.

President's hands were shivering like ever before. After he entered the secret pass-key, and transferred it over to Erik's fingerprints.

"It's done."

"Good. Now… anything else you want to say?"

"Yes. You can only access it through your own body I believe.'

"Mm… Now." He brought out his sharp claw from the mid finger and thrust into the President's chest.

"Sweet dreams, Mr President.!"

"You've got good symbiotic powers, my love." Raven, who was now a bit aroused by his appearance and character

"There's more you're yet to see."

He took Mystique up in his hands and held her in his hips and then he kissed her cherry lips and was sucking her mouth clean. His tongue went deep inside her throat. Mystique shape shifted into her real body, the naked body. Her purple nipples were hard and she was moaning very pleasurably. There were rare moments when Raven was feeling full of ecstasy and this was one of them. He bit them light enough that she didn't get it hurt. He cleared out President's desk and laid her on it. Nightmare xenomorphed his abdomen to bring out his thick and huge black dick. He inserted it into her tight pussy which was already drooling with liquids with pleasure. They made love like never before and Erik was feeling livelier than ever. After the orgasm, he took her again, and asked her if she wants to be like him. She answered…

"One day, after when we've conquered all over the earth and established our rule."

"Till then my love… Okay… now we've got work to do. Check up with the systems. We need to gather all the people who are still un-infected and has gone undetected."

Mystique then shape shifted back into her blue form.

"Then we've got a lot of work to do."

Now that Erik's under control of the body and Logan no more, we will see what will happen next. Some might say everything we do in universe has its own reversal effects, and can this be also applicable here… Stay tuned.

**(Sorry for I'm late in making this chapter, the fanfiction servers had some problems so I couldn't log in. It was a bit lengthier than the others, right? I'll see. BTW, I'm going to have my exams soon, so you'll be getting the chapters a bit late. Sorry for the inconvenience caused. I'm also inviting people who can draw well and bring out their creativity by drawing our heroes… and symbiotes. Do PM me.)**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Nikki

"Yes" Regular speech

_"Master"_ Symbiote speech

'Think' Thought

'_Done'_ Telepathic speech

**(Hey)** Author's note

Chapter: 6, I'm Nikki.

"Yes… Finally. The specie has been successfully inserted into the viewfinder. Now all I got to do is inspect." Doc Nikki Ohara was finally was able to mount the slimy black goo she got from her red pair of shoes this morning and she took it test in her lab which is just a few blocks away from her apartment.

Nikki, 24, is very young to become an epidemiologist but she proved her intellect way back in middle school and now she is working privately for herself.

"The specie appears to be trying to find a host but it is failing. I think the specie is a family of species having symbiotic relationships, possibly mutualistic or commensal. The subject is enclosed under a glass box." Nikki was taking a note of all these with the help of a cam and adjusted her spectacles.

She lost her parents when she was 8. Her distraught days in the orphanage shattered her dreams of becoming a model just like her mother and she even had the looks for it. But seeing the potential in her, the orphanage sent her for higher studies and finally she became what she is now, an epidemiologist.

"Let's send a lab rat, shall we?" and she inserted a lab rat into the glass box. The rat was having a small neural transmitter to send the neural activity in the brain.

The specie latched onto the rat and covered its whole body under a semi-minute. Nikki tried to read the stats, and to her surprise, she saw a whole new level of evolution in the rat, both physically and mentally. The rat had its claws grown sharply, and its tail became much stronger. Its arms much more strengthened and its teeth turned pointy.

"This should be interesting. The rat has evolved almost in every way. From appearance, we should be surprised. Still assuming it is having a symbiotic relationship, I'm not sure about what it can do. The neural activities have increased. Its heart is pumping faster and the cells are growing much faster. Theoretically this should boost the host's age and kill it off faster but the parasite seems to have mutated itself to balance it. Let's try some tests." It's not everyday someone gets to experiment a new specie and Nikki was sure excited.

Nikki's parents were a well-known family. Her father, Yuki Ohara was a wealthy business man and her mother, Natalie Ohara was an American model of that time. Even though Nikki looks American, she adopted her father's name. After the car accident that took her parents, Nikki had no relatives to go to. Therefore she was left all alone in an orphanage somewhere outside Hong Kong. Nikki did her education quite well as she was intelligent like her dad. But she was quite shy and didn't have any friends throughout her life. She worked alone and she lived alone.

"Commencing water test." She started her trials. She glanced her phone to see that it was 11 in the morning.

"Pass. The subject was able to withstand water."

"Commencing Freeze test."

"Pass. The subject was able to withstand extreme cold temperature."

"Commencing heat test."

"Pass. The subject had some problem adjusting to the climate but was able to withstand the heat."

"Commencing fire test."

"Fail. The subject was not able to withstand fire and it killed off the host. The specie seems to have had some problem with the fire, but it was not severe enough that it killed it."

"NOTE: Specie can't withstand fire."

Nikki took the lab rat slowly from it and dumped it in the organic waste box. By this time, the specie divided itself into two and one went straight for her bag in the table. After dumping, Nikki came in and sure enough, she accidently dropped a metallic teaspoon beside her, and the specie in the glass box made a shrill voice.

"What?!" Nikki then banged the teaspoon with her other teaspoons and the specie started to become violent.

"The subject seems to react against high shrills."

"The DNA Samples are ready." Her other DNA sampling machine talked out.

"Okay and now let's explore."

She inserted her samples and found some facts which were thought not in existence.

"What the heck!? This is the future of mankind!" Nikki shouted excitedly. She pointed her face towards the cam.

"The DNA samples have some exciting results. If engineered properly, this could heal almost everything in the entire planet! This little fellow here can replicate itself and heal everything the host has. But the sad thing is that we cannot say what its side effects are."

"For further more insights about this cute little thing, we need it be attached to a human host." And with that, Nikki closed her cam. She then glanced her phone. It was 9 in the evening and she had to get to her room.

"I'm so going to the Science Centre tomorrow." Nikki was excited was thinking about what could be accomplished if human trials succeed and with that she locked the room and left the private lab.

At the doorstep, she collected the mails and entered her small apartment. She went into her room, threw her bag and mail into the bed room, hooked her lab coat and removed her clothes. She was feeling stinky and went on to take a bath.

Her phone started to decolorize from black to white and the black substance attached itself into the bag which was containing the phone. Then it stretched its small tentacle like arm into the bed and then into the wall. A photo of Nikki and her orphanage owner was hanged in the wall having a red frame turned into a black framed one.

After the brisk shower, she dried herself and put on some clothes. She was feeling hungry, so from the fridge, she took some leftover noodles, and heated it.

She turned on the T.V. and took the noodles to her table and sat down.

"America: Total Apocalypse for all" read the breaking news.

"America has been infested with the symbiotes spread all over the country and no one left uninfected. Despite the plague spreading, America's best efforts was able to save the President. Countries which were dependent on loans from the World Bank has tumbled down and over 150 countries including China, Japan and India are going into depression. The symbiote plague lead by Spiderman…" The journalist went on reporting like it was nothing as usual.

"Isn't he dreamy…? SPIDER-MAN..." Nikki was very attracted towards Spiderman and not any kind of infatuation. She was in love with him. His body, his humour and most of all, his vision of a better world.

She surfed the channels, and he saw the president speaking somewhere between the channels.

"I'm very well and healthy. We a group of militants and highly skilled lab researchers are working into decoding the specie and we are progressing towards the cure." The president was speaking to the people all over the world through a recorded message. Nikki noticed his eyes change to green then back to black which happened in a split second.

"Woah!" She felt surprised.

"I know that economy all over the world are breaking down and I want you to keep your daily life as it was. Work like nothing has happened. Show the infected that they are nothing!" The president was sure patriotic.

She turned off the T.V. and cleaned the plate and went to crash in the bed. The black goo stayed where it was and made not even a single move.

The next day morning, she woke up, took a bathe and grabbed some food. After that she collected all the notes she made along with her cam and put into her backpack. By this time, the figure had latched onto the phone again. It was like as if the goo wanted to explore the world. She took her motorcycle and raced to the Science Centre to present what she has been working on a couple of days.

At the Science Centre, it was like she was the happiest person. She walked in and asked for an appointment with the group of epidemiologists. As she was one of the recognized persons in the Centre, she was granted an appointment almost instantly.

"Ma'am, they are waiting for you in the Conference room." Informed the receptionist of the centre after an hour.

She jumped out of the seat and thanked her. She started walking towards the room and opened the door with cheerful expression, in for her presentation.

"Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. Today what I'll be presenting should be a ground breaking discovery and will change the future of genetic engineering." Nikki introduced her interesting topic to the group.

"A couple of days ago, an unknown specie of some kind attached onto my shoe and I was able to inspect it. The inspection led to the discovery of something just unimaginable. The specie has a high healing factor. The abilities it gives to the host is immense. The host will also have a higher life span if engineered properly. As of now, the problem is we don't know what its side effects are. Here is what I've collected.

After showing them her notes and videos, their reply was not what she expected.

"Doctor, this is great news. But the thing is that we don't have enough economic strength to support the project. As you know, the depression is coming and nothing can stop it. All we can do is wait for the future to rediscover it." Answered Joe Lawrence, a famous renowned doctor in epidemiologist.

"But sir, this is ground breaking. If engineered…"

"Try to understand, doctor. We're sorry but we cannot fund this. Group dismissed."

"But sir…" Nikki tried to make them understand but they left.

Heartbroken, she fell on her knees, and tears rolled out from the eyes. She sobbed. This was the one project which was going to help her reach great heights. She wiped her tears, got up. Collected her cam and the files. She got her backpack and ran off from the room, from the building. She took the motorcycle and rode to the orphanage, the place where she finds peace.

In the orphanage, Michelle, the owner was playing with the kids. Nikki came running and hugged her in the back. Hearing the sobs,

"What happened, child?" Michelle asked showing empathy.

Nikki and Michelle sat on the garden seat. Nikki explained everything and finally hugged her again.

"Everything will be alright, child. May the lord be with you. Remember that everything happens for a reason." Spoke Michelle with a light of wisdom.

"Thank you, Mother." And Nikki got up, and went to her motorcycle. She started her engine, and rode back to her apartment.

Back in the apartment, even though she was felt touched by the words of Michelle, part of her mind was full of rage and sorrow. She thought that reading something would change it. She reached for the book in the table, but what caught her eyes were the mail in the table. She took the mail and opened it. It read –

**Room 213,  
Bay View Apartments,  
Ariake, Tokyo.**

**The Bank of Tokyo,  
Ariake Branch,  
Tokyo.**

**Respected Ma'am,**

**Subject: Claim for Mr Ohara's account.**

**It is been found from our clean up reports that an account valid in the name of Mr Yuki Ohara still continues to exist. In his will, it was stated that when the time comes, the account will be passed over to his offspring. We write you this letter to let you note that this account is yours to claim, the current bank balance of his account is 14,857,785,659 $ only. As this is a matter high priority, we recommend you to handle things personally. Please do come by the office as soon as possible.**

**With regards,**

**Nobuyuki Hirano.**

What she read consumed her mind. All this time, she had a fortune, and all she was to do was take of her father's hard work and turn it into something worth it. It was a lot to take in and she thought sleeping over it might help. She went down to lay down in her bed. It was for her to sleep and it started raining heavily, making it harder. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes. The black slimy goo made its way from the phone into the bed. It stretched its tentacle like arms onto her legs and made its way up. Nikki was not able to concentrate, she was trying to think about everything and didn't know what had caught in her leg. Then the goo made its way covering her vulva and then her breasts. Soon it stretched to her hands and her claws grew a little sharper. When it started to stretch into her face, she opened her eyes and before she could even know, the black goo covered her mouth and eyes. She jumped out of her bed and what she witnessed was something she could only dream of. She had a better sense of vision. Even in the night, she was able to see everything like an x-ray vision. Her muscles were much developed. She took a view of her in the mirror. Her feministic features were perfect. Her boobs and ass became bigger. Her face was having a retractable mask. She was able to morph her hands into sharp long blades. Her chest carried a big spider symbol.

"I feel awesome. This is something I've waited for like my entire life. I feel like… I'm Spider-Man… I'm…" Her sound started to change… It turned into multiple voices.

"WE ARE VENOM!" And with that the figurine jumped out of the window, into the dark night.

**(Hey. It's been long. I had exams, and now it's over. So I can get back to write. Hope this chapter is long. And I'm conducting a poll to check whether you guys want to give a Nikki main role or just kill her off in the side. Go here to poll.**** (Remove spaces) goo . gl / YUj2YB (Remove spaces).)**


	7. ENDLINE

I've decided to stop writing this story. The reasons, are as follows…

It feels that there isn't much left in the earlier story to bring out another sequel.

I've no talent in writing erotica, so I'm gonna stop doing that.

I've got very less time for writing stories, plus my school assignments.

Also, I want to write a story of my choice, not bound by anything, so I am doing another Symbiote story, but with a different plot, and maybe different characters too.

Thank You for all the support you've given me, and if anyone feels like they can continue this story, contact me, I'll provide them what I had worked before for this story. Also, I'll be writing another symbiote story, so please do support that story like you did it here. Thanks guys!  
Peace  
RRC.


End file.
